Character Approval/Rueri Sombra
Millie the Froster 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Rueri (Rue) grew up in a small family, with no siblings. She lived in a lower class because her Mum, Sira Sombra, is not married. She goes to Foxfire Academy but because of her upbringing, she has a bit of an angry attitude. Her mum doesn't pay much attention to her because she is so busy and has never gotten much love. At school, people have teased her and bullied her, to which Rue reacts badly. She can come across as secretive and nasty but inside, she is very emotional. Rue has never wanted friends because she can never keep them. She has been told that her Dad, Tani Lupe, left when she was three after an incident at home and never returned. At home, when she was five, she nearly destroyed her room because she couldn't control her anger and fury. The only person/thing she talks to is a Phoenix, whom she named Ember, who comes to window every day. She feels there is a connection to her because she always feels alone or if there is a part of her missing. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Rue is rude and angry a lot of the time because of her life at home but inside, she is very emotional. If she finds a friend, she puts a lot of effort into them but if they do something mean to her, she isn't forgiving. She can hold a grudge for a long time and never regrets it. She has higher expectation for friends than others but that isn't because she is stuck up or picky. It is because she thinks everyone has the same expectations as her and it is what others think. She often breaks rules and is in detention a lot. At home, she covers up her feelings in front of her mum. She isolates herself from others too. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) She has long black hair that she ties in a ponytail. Her eyes are a pale blue that have darker streaks. Her skin is dark and she has a few freckles on her nose. Her style is tomboy-ish and she hates fancy dresses and make-up. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Rue is very good at writing and is quite creative. She is not very sporty but she wants to get better at it. She often looks after animals she finds and can be a very good vet/animal carer. Her dream is to write about her adventures because she wants to travel and run away from her problems. She wants to leave her old self behind and have a family she promises to take care of, because of her own experiences. She is very bad at picking fashion and controlling her emotions, which gives her a lot of problems. Rue wants to get better at having friends but she doesn't think she can do it. However, she isolates herself a lot from people. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) No, they are not ''Talentless Has your character '''manifested'? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) No, they have not manifested ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement A) Mastery of the Elements Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf Feel others' emotions as if they were your own Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying Make your shadow into your messenger Start a fire; yes, start a fire Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) A Shade or a Pyrokinetic. ---- ᎶᎥᏝᎴᎥᏋ-ᏋᏉᏋᏒᏰᏝᏗፚᏋ Category:Approved